bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Flawless Assassin Natalamé
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710217 |no = 7202 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Natalamé’s destiny could have been completely different had someone taken her in while she wandered through the desert. Saved by Coal Cauldron, he would have raised her and trained her in combat. After he observed her predisposition for murder, Natalamé would have become a hired assassin for the one she would have considered a father. He would have then entrusted a mission of the highest importance to her: to kill the instigator of the rebellion. |summon = |fusion = Thank you for this gift. I must be strong in order to not let my father down. |evolution = My father entrusted a mission to me. And I fully intend to complete it. |hp_base = 6903 |atk_base = 2747 |def_base = 2066 |rec_base = 2025 |hp_lord = 8422 |atk_lord = 3351 |def_lord = 2520 |rec_lord = 2470 |hp_anima = 9547 |rec_anima = 2170 |atk_breaker = 3651 |def_breaker = 2220 |def_guardian = 2820 |atk_guardian = 3051 |hp_oracle = 7972 |rec_oracle = 2920 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Noiseless Frenzy |lsdescription = Boosts ATK, HP (50%) & boosts Spark damage (130%) & boosts ATK (50%) and BB ATK (250%) for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount (15) & boosts OD gauge fill rate (20%) |lsnote = |bb = Premeditation |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts ATK, Spark damage (50%, self) for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns & fill own BB gauge to max |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Breathless Murder |sbbdescription = 24 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 12 combo Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK for Fire and Light units (120%) for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate (20%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = +500% BB ATK reliant on HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |ubb = Silent Slaughter |ubbdescription = 37 combo attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) (including sparking combo) & boosts ATK, Spark damage (200%) and BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (60%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = +1000% BB ATK reliant on HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 37 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 31 |ubbdc = 37 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Rocket Fangs Mastery |esitem = Deathbringer Bandana |esdescription = Boosts ATK (80%) when Sparks exceed certain amount (15) & when Deathbringer Bandana is equipped, boosts Spark damage (20%, all) |esnote = |evofrom = 710216 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts ATK (50%) |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts HP (30%) |dreamskill2_cat = Special |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to SBB |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |dreamskill2_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Adds boost ATK and Spark damage (50%, self) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill2_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_4_desc = Adds boost ATK (170%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_5_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max to SBB |dreamskill2_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_6_desc = Adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (20%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_7_desc = Adds OD fill rate (300%) for 3 turns to UBB |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}